


Freckles

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, Husbands, M/M, Magnus loves everything about him, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Magnus decides to draw a heart around each of Alec's freckles because he loves them.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought would be cute ^^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Magnus slides a cup of coffee over the small glass table he recently purchased at an auction; a fabulous little thing with silvery gold accents that definitely matched his style. But, returning to the coffee, the gesture went unnoticed by the Shadowhunter who was desperately chewing at a pen in an attempt to draw a few words out of it.

  
“You know, if you wanted something to eat, you should’ve just told me.” Magnus slid into the empty spot next to his favorite person in the world.

  
“Huh? I’m not hungry- you were just joking.” Alec laughed softly, letting the pen fall into his lap and rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

  
“What’s all this?” Magnus offered the coffee again, it being accepted eagerly this time.

  
“It’s just a stupid speech. I’m never going to memorize it.” 

Alec took a large gulp, sighing happily as it warmed him and sparked an energy to continue his writing. Magnus only nod his head, watching silently as Alec’s nimble fingers clutched the pen that scribbled away on a rumpled sheet of paper. Every few seconds Alec would pause, either scratching out a word and replacing it with another or stare off in space until he found the word he was looking for. Magnus would’ve liked to do something else but he was more than happy to be there with him in comfortable silence. He listened to the sounds of Alec’s breathing, his little frustrated groans and the scratching of ink for longer than he thought he would; it was time for a break.

  
Magnus let his arm fall over the top of the sofa, fingers sliding into the soft hair at the back of Alec’s neck. He hummed but still continued his scribbling, making Magnus pout very childishly. The warlock also continued his pursuit nonetheless; massaging gently as his tanned digits traced a path up and down Alec’s neck. Finally Alec sighed and stop writing to lean into the touch.

  
“You’re going to make me fall asleep.” He muttered, casting Magnus a side-glance.

  
“Why don’t you take a quick nap then, hmm? It’s still early.”

  
“I can’t.” Alec’s actions contradicted his words as his eyes fluttered shut.

  
Magnus chuckled, taking the pen and paper and putting it on the little table.

  
“Just a few minutes.” He murmured, hands guiding Alec’s head into his lap.

  
“Fine, you always win anyway. Wake me up?”

  
“Will do.” Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec’s temple.

  
He barely sat back before Alec’s deep breaths evened out with sleep. Poor darling was exhausted. Magnus busied one of his hands in Alec’s hair again, twisting the silky strands gently between his fingers to soothe him further. He lovingly gazed at the angel face in his lap; taking in every detail he could. His inky lashes were quite long, long enough to brush his high cheekbones when his eyes were closed like this. They pulled his attention to something new he hadn’t noticed before; a tiny freckle just below his left eye. It was faint but definitely there. And then he saw another one resting below those rosy lips he wanted to kiss so much.

  
Soon Magnus found himself searching Alec’s exposed skin for more of the adorable freckles, finding more scattered over his arms and hands. He had a feeling Alec would be embarrassed about them of Magnus brought it up but he loved the little spots already and he was going to show Alec. Smiling devilishly to himself, Magnus waved the pen from earlier over until he caught it; he hoped Alec would find his art beautiful and not something to kick him out for. One by one, the warlock drew a heart around each freckle he could find, careful not to wake Alec as he went his way.

  
There were four on one hand and one on the other. Those exposed on both his arms counted to fifteen, one on his neck and two on his face. It wasn’t enough, the adoration coaxing Magnus into slipping his hand beneath Alec’s shirt and guiding the material up to expose a muscled back; one covered in adorable little freckles that shouted at Magnus to shower them with love. The pen’s ink took easily to the expanse of skin and minutes later Alec’s back was littered with a variation of forty-six hearts.

  
To finish his art-work off, Magnus kissed each one he could reach without disturbing his darling. Alec barely stirred, goose bumps the only reaction he gave. Magnus was ecstatic with his work when he finished, leaning back smugly as he summoned a book from his collection to occupy him while he waited for the time to tick by.

 

-

 

“Hnn.”

  
Alec stirred, scrunching his face up.

  
“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Magnus put his book down.

  
“Hi,” Alec snuggled into his lap, “What time is it?”

  
“7.” Magnus hummed.

  
“What?”

  
“7pm.”

  
Alec bolted up into a sitting position, hair a mess and brows frowning deeply in his confused state. _Adorable_.

  
“I'm late!” He scrambled up to grab his jacket and the piece of paper from earlier, “I have to go.”

  
Magnus speedily stood, following Alec who was franticly collecting his things.

  
“Alexander, dear. You might want to-”

  
Alec whipped around, tugging Magnus close to press a hurried kiss against his lips.

  
“I'll call you later.”

  
The door closes before Magnus can interject or react. Shit.

 

 

-

 

  
“Alec! You’re late, they’re starting in two min-“  
Isabelle paused.

  
“What?”

  
“Were you at Magnus’?”

  
“Yeah, why?”

  
She bit her lips to keep herself from laughing.

  
“What? I just fell asleep, why are you looking at me like that?”

  
“You didn’t stop by a mirror on your way here by any chance?” She hummed.

  
“Why would I do that?” Alec tugged at his clothes, suddenly feeling nervous under her gaze.

  
She tugged him towards one of the large mirrors covering the hall walls and he had to check his reflection three times and pinch himself. Sure as hell there were black hearts all over his face and arms.

  
_“I'm going to kill him.”_

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
